Jareth's Search
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: There is but one girl for Jareth and he is trying to find her. But he has no power over her, so his search is difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Labyrinth in anyway. **

* * *

There is but one girl for me and I am here to find her and tell her my story. She is my runner, my dance partner, my defeater, my love, my Sarah.

She wished away her bother to me, so long ago it seems, even for one such as myself. She wanted to be rid of him. So I came to do her bidding. I tempted her with her dreams and she refused. She chose to run the Labyrinth. Never before has there been such a devoted and determined runner. She wanted, no, needed to win to save her brother. It was a thing I didn't understand at the time but soon understood very much why.

She made my very subjects fall in love with her. I won't deny it now, I was jealous. Especially the special attention she gave that dwarf. He too fell in love with her the moment she deemed him her friend. But I wanted her! I did not want to share her or her love. And thus began my downfall.

When holding her in my arms I knew I could never let her go. I had felt such a sensation that I have never felt in a hundred years and haven't felt since. I sang to her from the depths of my heart. No one has ever moved me so. But she fled.

For mere moments I thought I would win. I would not only keep the baby but her as well. Then the guard entered my throne room. She had made it to the city gates and was on her way to the castle. I could not have that!

But as I said my very subjects loved her. My army could not and would not stop her. She entered. She ran up and down for her brother. I sang yet again from the depths of my heart to her. She had turned my perfect world upside down. I was exhausted for doing everything for her so I could have her! The cruelty of it all she denied me and my gifts. She jumped down destroying the illusion.

I had but one more chance. I told her. I pleaded for her to love me. I would do anything for her that my true motive was of her, for her, and only her. I tried to distract her from her words. Words I knew she may find if she focused on them enough. But no matter how hard I tried she said them. _You have no power over me._ How they seem to echo throughout my being. Those words would destroy, have destroyed any chance for us. For she did not, could not understand her power over me.

I felt doomed as I changed into my other form. I would never see her again, would never watch her grow up as I have done for such a time. But then something quite amazing happened. Her friends came to say goodbye. Of course when, Hogwart appeared Sarah said, "I need you, all of you. Every now and then for no reason at all I will need you in my life," or something to that accord.

They had appeared in her room, and I was able to watch from the tree outside her room in my other form. I figured out that in some way she need me too, not only her friends, my subjects, but me. But there's a catch you see. I could not appear to her as myself or just by myself unless of course she willed it because I haven't the power or at least over her.

I don't kid myself now. She won't need me as myself. Why would she, I am after all the villain of the story, am I not?

Oh I know all too well what she would say, if I could appear to her. That I threw the cleaners, stuck her in a Bog, and had the entire goblin army after her. I did. Yes very true I did those things. But what of it, would you not do what you could to keep something that was precious to you forever by your side? I would ask her if she got hurt by any of my actions. For she did not, I would not allow it.

So you see, my intentions were, are amiable. I don't blame her for walking away from me. She could easily have confused my intentions. So you see, Sarah, down in the Underground you will find someone true. You will find me. I am lost and lonely without you. Thus is why I search for a way to contact you in some way.


	2. Chapter 2

I thank you all for the input of my "story." However, none of you informed me about Sarah. Well, never the less, I shall continue my search. I need to find a way to communicate with her and preferably only her.

Still I suppose, at present, I can be content with her time to time calling of her friends when she needs them. Though I do grow tired of the visits, as much I do enjoy them because I get to see Sarah, I rather be the one she is talking to instead of Higgle, or Sir Didymus or even that orange beast.

She is older now then she was when they first appeared and as she grows older she is calling less and less frequent. It is the fact of growing up and there is nothing I or anyone else that can do anything about it. I can tell her age soling on the content of the discussion.

This brings me to one distinct call. I mention it because maybe it would help in the search. She had called Hoggle, and just Hoggle. I don't know how but somehow I was too able to come, though as usual in my owl form. She had moved out of her parents' house at the time. So I was sitting now outside on a rail of the balcony of her apartment. She is sharing her accommodations with a roommate called Christine, which I recently learnt the name.

I was expecting the call at first to be a normal one of how are yous and such. But when I appeared I heard and noticed she was crying. It was a sickening sound. For I knew then someone had hurt her most profoundly. As I sat there I came to believe that is why I was present. I was there as a protector for what could Hoggle do. Though he did do his best to try and comfort her. It was when she looked up at him when I saw the horrid display that was on her face, there was a single most gruesome handprint shaped bruise. Just the pure sight of it made my blood boil. Some had dared lay a hand on her! What crueler villain, than I, would do such a thing to my precious beautiful Sarah?

She said her new boyfriend Jeff tried to force himself on her when he got drunk tonight. I recognized the name. She spoke of him time to time. He was studying to be an engineer. And since I have power over him I am able to keep taps on the boy.

At first, I was jealous of his seemingly fondness for Sarah but I know a, what is the word you mortals use, player. I tried exposing him but all in vain. I have limited powers on a non-believer of magic and therefore can only watch as he attempted to pull down Sarah. However, thankfully Sarah is a much stronger woman than most. She told Hoggle her attempts to end the relationship, which explains the violence caused tonight.

I flew off knowing she would be comforted by the dwarf to find this Jeffery. I appeared to him in all my Goblin King glamour. I stood there threating. He was scared but I could do nothing but mere illusions. I was thinking if only I could bring him to the Labyrinth. It was then as I thought that when I heard Sarah's clear voice in my head say, "I wish something terrible would happen to him. I just do."

I gave the boy an evil smile. I felt my power over him increase because of Sarah's wish. And thus I took him to experience something most terrible. He fussed and moaned about how he was going to call the police of his world. Like they would have power of me!

I ordered him to be silent. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. I laughed wickedly, "This is what happens when you mess with what belongs to the Goblin King, boy!"

My goblins surrounded the boy and I raised my hands to gather their attention, "This foul thing attempted to dishonor our beloved Sarah! He has hurt her most terribly."

Though goblins are not the brightest of creatures at times, I do have to admire their loyalty to myself and especially that to Sarah. I didn't have to order them what to do. They were quite ingenious to do some particulars that I myself would never have believed them capable of. So I left them to it. I knew they wouldn't kill him unless I gave the orders to, of course.

After sometime, though I do have to admit I don't know exactly when for I lost track of the time, I called my goblins off. The boy was in the fetal position on the floor surrounded by his own blood and bodily fluids. I tapped him with my boot. He shook in fear.

"What have you learn?" I watched as the goblins started to come closer with even more malicious faces than before hoping that he had learnt nothing and could go on. For once I was quite proud to be their ruler for if I was not I would have feared for my life in that one moment.

The boy at my feet grabbed them begging, "I won't do it again. I swear…"

"On what?" I did not bothering pushing him aside.

"My mother's life," he whimpered.

I let out a cruel laugh and my goblins followed suit. "Let's leave your mother out of this. Swear on your OWN miserable life."

He gulped on what looked to be blood, "I swear on my life that I will not lay a hand on Sarah."

"Or see her again!" yelled one of the goblins who was joined by another "or we will have more fun with you!"

Normally I would punish those who spoke out of turn but their effect was more powerful on him. I effortlessly picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "I think we have made ourselves clear though next time I will be joining in the _fun_."

His terror spread through his entire body. I sent him away for I knew he had learnt his lesson and besides I would know if he kept his word or not. I cannot explain fully on the wonders of turning a non-believer into a fearer of magic. As for the goblins they went back to their normal carefree selves.

It was then that made me realize that these goblins were not truly my subjects but Sarah's. Later I would hear some boosting about how they did this or that to the traitor of the Goblin Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

I thank thee most graciously. Yes I can be cruel when I need to be and so can my goblins, thank you very much. If you don't believe it I might set them on you. Between you and me, you won't like that very much. And to further mention, I don't exactly appreciate the comments about my pants.

If I may now, I will continue. You see Sarah is one of very few mortals with the power of just knowing something is going on. I'm sure many of you have experienced something with someone where you try to surprise them with something but fail to because they already just know.

Well Sarah has that power. She realized something was amidst for she called far more sooner than normal. I, of course, answered her call as did Sir Didymus.

She asked but of course the knight did not know. None of those she called would know or be able to tell her. There was a particular spark in her eye that Sir Didymus ignored but I did not. Maybe she realized what I did for her and I believe she did especially when he was leaving she said, "It was really mean but you can thank that king of yours."

He bowed low to her and kissed her hand as he went off on his quest to tell me. He left through the mirror like always but I remained on my perch outside her window like always. I waited to feel the pull of magic but it did not happen.

I watch her most intently, something was wrong with this situation. I was still there. Sarah was still in her room. Her call was finished so therefore I should not be able to remain. For a single moment I thought that her power over me was fading. I tried changing but failed. I did the only thing I could. I had to take the opportunity.

I tapped on her window. It startled her. She turned and looked down at my puny form, curious on to what an owl was doing at her window and during the day. All we did was gaze at each other. I could do nothing but be there even that was something I shouldn't be doing. If I could speak, I probably wouldn't have been able to. Though after ages it seemed I let out a single hoot, a most indecent way of communication because Sarah most likely did not speak owl. But none the less she smiled at me.

She then opened the window slowly but not the screen to let me in, "What is a scrawny owl like yourself doing during the day?"

Scrawny! I have you know I am not scrawny. Angry hoots and chirps were all she heard. She let out a laugh like I told a joke. She shook her head at me and then said goodbye.

I watched her leave and then felt the strong pull of magic like normal drawing be back to the Labyrinth.

Even now I am still curious about the situation for it shouldn't have happened. Don't get me wrong I am not complaining. I have wanted, wished to be with Sarah alone. I was granted that. I wanted to have some sort of communication between her and myself. I, in its most absurd form, was granted that too. If only she knew it was me and not some random crazy daylight enjoying owl.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess time seems to past fast for mortals when they are happy like it does for us immortals. Though I would hardly call myself happy but Sarah is and that is enough for me. For her school is almost over.

She called all of us. Almost my entire kingdom cramped into her tiny apartment. For once I was actually quite thrilled to remain outside alone.

They were having some sort of party. I did not care about watching so I looked out into the night that was behind me instead. It was quite cool but still fairly comfortable. I could hear them making such a racket in there. But I did not want to leave early from a summons for I never knew if there would be another one.

It was some time when the balcony door opened. I turned my head to see Sarah coming out alone with a smile on her face. She looked quite flushed from the party. She started looking out at the night with me. I did not think she knew I was even there at first but then she held out a small piece of fruit out to me. She didn't turn to look at me. All she did was stretch out her hand. I hopped over carefully to take it from her out stretch hand. My eyes never left her for a moment. I grabbed it with my beak and hopped back to my former position.

I will have you know it is most difficult to eat when you are an owl. Thankfully, it was fruit and not the chicken I saw my subjects eating. Can you just imagine how revolting it is to eat something with bones only to have to hack it back up in a small pellet? This is something I would not care to do with the woman I am in love with standing only feet away from me!

"Some college student I turned out to be, my friends invite me to a party but I refuse them saying I have to study for finals. But instead I have a party of my own with slightly different friends. Ironic, no?" I watched her as she spoke to the night. She has yet looked at me since her appearance on the balcony with me.

I hooted in response when I finished what she had brought out for me. She finally turned to look over at me. She then slowly started to come closer. For an instant I thought she was going to pet me but instead she sat down on the small chair out there. I turned to face her still never taking my eyes off of her.

I realized for the first time seeing her up close that her eyes are sad. I hooted in worry. She must have been able to tell this for she looked up at me her eyes sparkling from the hidden tears, "I don't belong here," was what she said. All she needed to say. I understood her far better than anyone else. The power of the Labyrinth that filled her made it for a far more difficult returning. Her friends there made it too.

She needed to let go. I could tell that she was sort of stuck in between the two worlds, mine and hers here. Apparently I too have turned her world upside down as she did for me but in a different manner.

"My friends here think I am homesick. They don't realize that isn't it. I love home and my parents and Toby very much but there is always something missing. When they are here," she motioned to her Labyrinth friends inside, "I feel a bit better."

I nodded. Oh yes Sarah, I understand. Though nowhere really for me is home, only with you can I be truly happy.

I watched as she slowly got up and wiped the tears from her face. She held her gaze on me for some time. Her hand moved hesitantly like she wanted to reach out and touch me but she instead tucked her hair behind her ear. I wanted so much to tell her it was fine if she touched me. I wanted to feel her touch again so bad.

She let out a sigh and turned away from me back towards the door. She turned once and with a slight smile said the most magical thing I ever heard at the moment escape her lips, "See you later, Jareth."

Just that simple everyday saying was quite extraordinary for me. I could not even be upset that the magic pulled me to return. Never in all of her knowing of me have she ever said my name. Maybe things aren't as bad as I originally painted them to be.

She said "See you later, Jareth," which clearly means she wants or even expects to see me again. My little owl heart was beating so terribly fast as I made my way back to the Underground.

I just want Sarah to contact me and only me. Preferably not in my owl form but it doesn't matter. She knows that that random crazy daylight enjoying owl wasn't just some normal owl but me! Though I do wonder how long she knew I was there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review below; I and I'm sure Jareth would really appreciate some input. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long wait on this! **

* * *

I, myself, am still thrilled from those simple words.

Sarah is getting ready to move back home soon. She told her friends this but after they left I too left. Apparently, the other night was the only magical time that will exist between us since her return. I cannot hide by disappointment. Even the goblins who normally are oblivious can tell. Well they aren't paying much attention to me now after I bogged a few.

Sarah why? I thought maybe you wanted to talk to me. You still exhaust me and you still can be so cruel. I truly believed that you would call me. I love you. Even without your own heart beating for me, I do. There will be a time when I can't bear living like this. I fear the day when I will have to move on.

Sarah I will do whatever it takes! I think about the past. I realized maybe I did hurt you more than I realized. I guess you have millions of reasons to hate me. It really kills me. The worst part is that I didn't even know I was hurting you.

I know what I want and that maybe I have let you down. But if you just give me a chance to prove myself to you. To let you know who I really am. I will let you inside again even if it does hurt. But you have to do the same for me. I don't want you to hide. I won't hide the broken parts for you because I think that is the way it has to be.

I will be, no, I am lost without you and I want to start over again. But if you can find a reason as remote as it maybe, please give me that chance I will do whatever it takes. I know what is at stake for asking you this. But believe me the price is much higher for me than for you.

Sarah maybe you do deserve better much better, than me but I could never image myself with someone as wonderful as you are. Just give me a chance, Sarah. That is all I am asking. If I could just hold on to you, I promise you I won't let you down.

Why you may ask yourself why I do all of this? I saw that look in your eyes. It was such a sad lost love look. You are suffering through a pain. You can tell it for yourself. You know something is not right. You said it was a bit better with your friends but never fully better. Have you wondered maybe you left something else behind in the Labyrinth? I don't let myself think you left your own heart here but it seems like it precious. The world has fallen down around me and it seems to be falling down around you now. It may not make sense to you but as it does fall I will be there for you.

As I said before my intentions are amiable. Just think about it, Sarah. That is all I ask.


	6. Chapter 6

I may not be allowed to watch Sarah or be around her however, this does not mean I don't find ways around her power over me. I have discovered if I wanted to look in I must pick someone that is around Sarah. So I spy on Christine.

She too is packing to go home. "Sarah I found that shirt you let me borrow!"

From the other room I can hear Sarah's sweet laughter, "Just keep it, Chris you'll end up borrowing it again next term!"

"Only too true," she packed the shirt away. This isn't the type of conversation I wanted at present and was about to give up on it when I noticed a certain light enter Christine's features.

"Did I tell you about the blog I found the other day?"

My heart started to beat faster for this could very well be about me.

"No I don't believe so."

"Well it is just so romantic. It's about this guy who is madly in love with a girl he cannot have. He's trying to find a way to talk to her again."

Inside I am silently thanking this blonde-haired roommate. I wait for Sarah's response. Instead of getting it she appears by the door with her arms cross, "I think I heard about it. People don't understand if it is a story or not because of the way he writes."

"Yeah but I think it is true or at least to a point, you know. The last post was just so moving it just has to be real."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Chris you believe anything. You said he is trying to find a way to talk to her. Well it isn't working is it? Has he even given names?"

I watch in silent hope and wonder. Christine slowly nodded, "The girl is in college, and well her name is Sarah."

Sarah laughed. I knew she would. "Chris there are thousands of Sarahs out there," she gestured around.

"How many have a roommate named Christine? Or abusive boyfriends named Jeff that seemingly one night is fine than the next is a raving lunatic. I mean come on!"

I can tell as clear as day that my sweet Sarah is getting flustered, "It proves nothing!"

"Nothing really?"

"Yes. Nothing tra-la-la!" If I could smile in my owl form I would be at that moment she quoted me.

Sarah stormed back into her room leaving Christine deeply confused. I too take my leave. At least she knows as her dear roommate said he is madly in love.

So I sit her and wait for sooner or later Sarah's curiosity will get the best of her. It always does.


	7. Chapter 7

As I said before Sarah curiosity got the best of her, which brings me to what happened this evening.

Sarah called yet again. As I said before and will again she knows something is going on. I, like normal, am outside while she interrogated the dwarf. Of course he knows nothing about my feelings but Sarah thanked him all the same.

I remained on my perch much like before. This time she turned to face me. I cannot fully describe the look she gave me. It was a mixture of fear, worry, surprise, disgust, and awe.

I barely had time to give a slight hoot when she fully opened the window to let me in. I flew in and gently landed on her bed.

She crossed her arms in front of her waiting for me to do something. So I transformed and to my utmost amazement I could. She eyed me nervously as I got off her bed in my Goblin King form.

"Explain what is going on?" her voice was bitter.

"I cannot fully explain if I do not know." It's true. So many things were happening at that moment it is hard to explain.

"I told you a week ago I don't feel like I belong, why is that? And why are you trying to contact me after all this time?"

Though her voice was in anger I did my best not to respond to it with my own. "That is because you don't belong, Sarah. I could tell it then and can tell it now. You are stuck between here and there," I pointed out the window which now viewed the entrance to the Labyrinth.

"How do I become unstuck?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew this would happen. "You must choose between this world and the Labyrinth. You cannot live between both."

She slowly sat down on the floor as the things I said sank in. I too sat on the floor close to her. Her sad eyes took me in. "Jareth, I…" but she stopped.

"I can make it so you aren't stuck. You just have to tell me. But choose wisely for you'll never be able to see the other again."

She bit her lip. I could tell she was close to tears. I slowly moved to sit next to her then gently wrapped my arm around her. She sobbed into my chest. This wouldn't be an easy choice. As much as I wanted to I could not, would not help her pick for my opinion would be highly biased.

I stroke her hair with my hands. The feeling I had in the ballroom had returned and was even more intense. "Whatever you choose you will always find happiness and loving friends."

She looked slightly up at me, "How do you know?"

"I know you, Sarah. You charmed my kingdom. My very subjects are more loyal to you than myself. You have the ability to charm anyone you meet with only a smile," I lifted her head up with my hand on her chin. She blinked the tears from her eyes and gave me a slight smile. Even that warmed the cockles of my heart.

"Why are you being so generous?"

"I have always been generous to you Sarah even if it doesn't seem like it at times."

We were silent for some time. She had resumed her position in the cavity of my chest. Her little fingers playing with my long hair. In my heart I want this moment to stay forever but even forever isn't long enough.

"Jareth." It was in such a small voice almost like a child.

"Yes Sarah." I didn't dare breath at that moment.

"What would you do?"

"I'm afraid, precious, I cannot answer that." I would take her if I could back to the Labyrinth to remain at my side but the choice must be hers and hers alone. I will not influence one way or another.

Her eyes were focused on the window that showed the Labyrinth, "I can't choice now."

I petted her hair. I knew she couldn't. It was a great decision. "You don't have to choice now but someday, precious, you will have to."

I lifted her up gently and placed her on her bed. I wanted to kiss her soft lips or her smooth forehead but resisted the temptation as best I could. "Just call me if you make your decision." I turned to leave for if I stayed longer the villain inside me would force her decision for the Labyrinth. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Jareth wait." I stopped and slowly looked behind me. She was sitting up in her bed. I waited for her. "My parents can't make it tomorrow to help me move home. Will you…can you come tomorrow?"

I nodded, "I can." I left without looking back because I could not show Sarah my face of triumph.

I wait anxiously for tomorrow and yet dread it too. No words can describe my feelings none at all.

So till later than.


	8. Chapter 8

I came as promised. I helped transported her things into her small car. I was even to ride with her on her journey back home. We talked mostly about her life here and her dreams. She asked about me and I answered her truthfully but did not tell her about my feelings for her. Though if she had asked I would tell her but she did not.

The closer we got to her home the more excited she became. I could see her house; see the tree I used to occupy many a night.

But instead of turning towards there she turned towards the park. I did not hide my surprise. She caught it but didn't say anything. She parked the car on the edge of the park. When the car was off she turned towards me.

"I think I made my decision," in her eyes I could tell that she had but could not tell what it was. I could only nod not trusting myself to speak. "I want to remain here."

I tried to hide my feelings, "Very well," but my voice cracked. I turned not to look at her but her hand caught my face and held to it.

"As much as I wonder what life would be like with you, I cannot lose what I have here. I still have much to learn about life," her voice was as sweet as the morning dew. Her soft fingers traced my firm jaw line down to my chin; they hovered for an instant on my lips but then were removed.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I grabbed her hand as it dropped from my face and held it captive between both of my hands. I looked down at her pale skin against my dark gloves as she spoke, "I know the cost of my decision. I won't see any of you anymore. Nor will I remember. But it is the choice I make."

I looked up at her. Her eyes remained fixed on mine. With one hand I held her face while the other still held tightly to her hand, "Say your right words, my love."

She closed her eyes, "I wish to remain here, for you have power over me."

My power over her grew and it was done. I was still holding on to her but she couldn't feel it. Nor could she see me as she opened her eyes. The sad look in them stayed and it will probably always remain there. She moved her hand away from mine. She slowly spoke, "It is so good to be home."

I left. I told her friends her decision. They hate me for forcing her even though I did not. I still watch her time to time. She is happy like I said she would be but I am not. I was never given a choice. So I am stuck myself in a world without Sarah.

My runner, my defeater, my love, my beautiful precious Sarah who doesn't even know I exist. I have power over her once again and I loathe it with all my being.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**with Sarah's Choice  (Coming Soon)**


End file.
